What If
by SkyTheDivergent
Summary: This is just a story about what happens after initiation if the war didn't happen. Keep checking for updates for the surprise twist! Just a note: I am a 14 year old "ameture" writer and this is my first fanfic type piece. I can use some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not nasty replies. Thank you for being so nice
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I wake up with the protective arm of Tobias wrapped around my shoulders. I turn over so I can see his face. I see his mouth twitch, and I know my movement has waken him. I feel his arm squeeze around me tighter and let go. I sit up and he mimics my movement. I lean in so I foreheads touch.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hey" He whispers back. He leans in closer and I kiss him slowly.

"I have to go train." I say, pulling back. He takes my hand and doesn't let go when I stand up. I try to walk away but he yanks me back in bed.

"Tobias." I wine.

"Fine"He grunts, letting go of my hand, allowing me to get ready. I race down to the chasm, where I'll meet up with Uriah. He and I both chose to train transfers last year. Christina was stuck with tattoo artist. She doesn't mind it but it takes away from her time with Will. He works in the control room with Tobias but eats later than us. It's disappointing.

There were only six transfers this year, so most of them will make it past initiation. They have only been her three days, and Tobias- Four and I have been driving them crazy. Lets just say, he's already been throwing knives. Uriah comes running down the stone path to greet me.

"Hey Six!" He yells when he spots me. I wave at him and smile. He runs over and puts his hands on the railings trapping me in between him and the chasm.

"Hey! I'm taken!" I giggle. He laughs and turns away.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't try messing with Four's property." I shove his shoulder playfully. I remember why we here.

"Let's go we're gonna be late to training." I push him forward and we start jogging to the training room. Tobias will meet us there soon, but we have to set up today. We are stilling moving targets when he arrives.

"Jeez Six, can't you move a wood block?" He asks as I try to roll the next target over to Uriah. I glare at him. He kisses me on the cheek and takes the target away from me. I smile a little and go sit on the table, waiting for the kids to come in from breakfast. I swing my legs back and forth, feeling air the move between my feet. I check the clock across the room, twenty more minutes. I watch the boys roll the last target into place.

Tobias walks over to me and leans his hands on the edge of the table. For once we are the same height. I press my lips to his, and I hear Uriah scoff in the background. We turn our heads toward him in unison.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you guys have to do that _all_ the time?" he sounds like a child. I kiss him longer just to bother Uriah. I get down from the table, taking away from the extra height that matches me and Tobias. I feel small again. I hold his hand but quickly drop when three transfers walk in.

"Hey Ten." An Erudite transfer says.

"It's Six." I correct.

"No," she pursues, "four and six make ten, so you guys together are Ten." I hate Erudite.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, I know you're probably mad I haven't updated in so long, but spare me- I thought you hated it… Anyway I'll try to make this interesting so hang in there…**

**Tris's POV**

"Come on, we're going shopping!" Christina says, yanking my elbow.

"We are?" I ask confused.

"Yes we are." She states.

"And I'm guessing I have no choice…"

"Now you're getting!" She smiles pulling me into a clothing store. She forces me to wear a bunch of assorted black pieces. I end up hating, well, all of them. She buys me some dark wash jeans that I like and I get myself a new circle top that hangs of the shoulder. I like it because it reveals my ravens, and Tobias like that tattoo. It's his favorite.

After we're done I go back to my apartment and drop my bags on the table. I hear movement in the other room and yell "Four I'm home!"

"Okay!" He calls.

"Do you even know his name?" Christina asks.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to say it around you." I sit on the couch and put my feet on Christina's lap.

"Well, I know Will's real name." She boasts.

"You mean, William?"

"Well, not everyone knows that." I scoff.

"Okay Christina." Tobias walks in and I move my feet so he can sit.

"Hey," He says kissing my cheek.

"What have you been doing?" I ask.

"Nothing interesting." He answers. "You guys went shopping, right?"

"Yeah, but Tris was a total buz-kill. She bought like, two things." I laugh and say, "You don't have to take me really, I wouldn't mind!" She shoves Tobias, effectively bumping me in the process.

"Whoa, leave me out of this!" Tobias says standing up.

"Whatever, I have to go. Will needs me for something." I shrug and walk her to the door. After she leaves I sit on the edge of the bed and mess with my wedding ring. Soon Tobias sits next to me. I lean into him.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sort of tired. I'm going to skip dinner. What time do we need to wake up tomorrow? I ask.

"Just be in the training room by eight, I'll set up for you."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's fine." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and walks out the door to the cafeteria. I set the alarm and roll over. Training initiates is a lot harder than I thought. I'm so glad I have Tobias here to help me. Of course, we're not supposed to show the initiates who 'we really are' so I have to spend all day with him without even holding his hand. I pull the covers over me and close my eyes. Soon I fall into darkness and I'm asleep.

"Tris," Tobias shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes sleepily. "I'm leaving, you better start getting ready now." I reach up and give him a light kiss before getting up to shower. I wear my new clothes, and excessive black makeup. I walk down to the cafeteria lazily and grab a muffin. No one interesting enough for me is currently down here so I walk to the training room. Tobias is leaning against the table eating a piece of cake.

"Wow Four, you're _so _healthy."I tease. He grins, "thanks I've got to make sure I always look this good." I sit next to him on the table and lean against him as I pick at the muffin in my hand. He stiffens and i move back to look at him. i realize the initiates are walking in. We're not supposed to show our actual personalities to the initiates.

I see two girls looking at Tobias and giggling. Jealousy takes over me. I pick up a gun and yell at them to start fighting. I don't feel proud, but at least they're distracted from him for a while.


End file.
